


It had to be you

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Sharing a Room, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Gavin and nines book the same hotel room and reluctantly share the bed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It had to be you

Gavin had been traveling all god damn day, why he had agreed to go on a road trip with tina he would never know. Finally he was at the hotel thank fuck, all he wanted to do was sleep "night t, have fun doing whatever it is you do when im not around" he muttered, heading to the elevator as tina laughed behind him "are you actually gonna sleep?" She asks playfully as apparently he had nodded off at some point in the drive "fuck yea i am" he says pushing her slightly which only makes her laugh more before she wanders off towards the pool area.

After what felt like the longest fucking elevator ride he was outside his room, only the door was already unlocked. Instantly on guard gavin pushed the door open with his foot, scanning the room to find a tall guy fucking around near the window "hey dipshit! Wrong room" he says leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow as the guy jumped and turned around and damn did gavin wish he hadn't, jesus christ the dude was hot "first off rude, second i booked this room" he says looking confused and offended at the same time. Gavin groaned quietly, how the fuck did he end up in this situation?

Not wanting to fight over this gavin sat on the closest side of the bed, glancing over at the guy "gonna tell me your name or should i just call you dipshit the entire time?" He asks both irritated and amused, the guy let out a quiet chuckle "im nines, nice to meet you" he says before wandering off into a different part of the room, gavin watched him briefly before changing as fast as he could before nines came back "im gavin" he says as he got under the covers, staying as close to the edge of the bed as possible, he knew nines was still around so it was likely he would get in the other side.

He was proven right when nines, who thought gavin was already asleep crept across the room and got in beside him. Laying on his back with his arms across his chest like a fucking weirdo, for a few seconds gavin stared in confusion before snorting quietly "you get any closer than that and I'll kick your ass" he grumbles, finding a comfortable position as he nodded off "wouldn't dream of it" he heard nines' quiet voice say in amusement just before he was completly asleep.

For the first time in years gavin slept through the night, though when he woke up he felt unnaturally warm and there was an arm around him, slowly opening his eyes he noticed that he was curled into nines' side "fuck!" He whisper yells, a little too loudly startling nines awake "wha time's it?" He asks sleepily as he reached for his phone with a quiet grumble, while gavin moved away as slowly and subtly as he could without the other man noticing "for the record i never moved" nines says as he lays back down, turning his head to look at gavin with a small smile as Gavin raising his middle finger hiding his face in the pillows "shut fuck up dude" he grumbles before sitting up.

Nines smiles even more "you are a very good snuggle buddy though" he says with laughter bubbling up in his voice, which only makes gavin throw a pillow at him to hide his growing blush "i hate you" he groans out heading to the bathroom to get changed "and here i was thinking you loved me" nines says in a sarcastic tone that gets a quiet chuckle out of gavin as he wanders back into the room "in your dreams, dipshit" he responds playfully, grabbing his backpack and putting his shit back inside before checking his phone to see inpatient texts from tina telling him to get his ass up "welp it was nice meeting ya nines" he says with a quiet chuckle at his friends annoyance, there was a quiet hum from behind him "bye gavin" nines says as he falls asleep once more.

Before gavin leaves the room he scribbles his number down on a piece of paper with a message of ' _nice meeting you dipshit, text me some time'_ , leaving it on top of nines' phone for him to find. As soon as he made it to where tina was waiting for him she squinted at him before smirking "you met someone" she says before smiling the biggest smile gavin had ever seen, he shrugged trying to be nonchalant about it but from how warm his face was he wasn't doing as well as he wanted to "was he cute? Did you give him your number?" She asks bouncing slightly from excitement "yes to both of those" he says as they walk to tina's car "his name is nines, we booked the same room and the rest we'll have to see" he explains when tina demands to know what happend.

Gavin was suprised to get a text a couple of hours later _'it was nice meeting you as well gavin, would you like to meet up again some time soon? Hopefully not scaring the shit out of each other this time'_ he read it again a few times before looking over at tina with a shocked expression "what? Did nines text you?" She asks between bites of her sandwhich "yeah and i think he asked me out on a date" he says in disbelief as he handed the phone over to tina so she could read it "hell yeah he did! What are you gonna tell him?" She asks as she gave it back to him, that was a good question what the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

For a few minutes he stared at his phone blankly, starting to type out a response only to delete it. This went on for almost 10 minutes before tina groaned and took the phone out of his hands "give it here" she says typing way too fast for him to process what was going on until she had sent a message "there, done" she says with a smirk as she handed the phone back, for a few seconds he was to anxious to see what she had sent but when he read it he smiled a little it sounded exactly like him ' _sounds good, let me know when and where. I do like zoo trips so if you wanna join me some time_ ' he heard tina chuckle beside him as he groaned "you let him know i like going to the zoo, seriously t?" He asks as he moves around in his seat anxiously. 

Tina laughed quietly as his phone's message tone went off ' _the zoo sounds amazing, I'd love that'_ gavin's glare turned into a smile "tina i fucking love you" he says smiling wider than tina had ever seen from him "hell yea you do" she says with a quiet chuckle, watching as gavin continued texting nines for the rest of the trip.


End file.
